


Dreams

by AngeK15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeK15/pseuds/AngeK15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UA (Universe Alteration) about John and Dave meeting in a dream bubble. VERY SUGGESTIVE, no explicit detail. Constructive criticism welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

There was one time when John saw Dave in a dream-bubble. Actually, he wasn't even sure that it was a dream-bubble, it might have been a normal dream for all he knew, but despite whether it was an actual dream or not, he woke up yearning for Dave's touch.

In his mind's eye he could still see a pair of aviator glasses sitting on the bedside table. He could still feel the warmth of Dave's body on his, his hands roaming places that they shouldn't be, the quiet creak of the bed as they fought each other. Dave's soft hands pulling roughly on his hair as he placed kisses all down his body, down to his… his…

His mouth working softly as his tongue prodded and poked and licked, John's hands gripping the bed sheets as Dave went down on him, like an expert… like he had done this before, to someone else, some other time. But no, he wouldn't think about that, because that was happing to him right now.

Dave, whose hands were touching him, his mouth kissing him, and John who finally discovered his crush on his best friend only a few months ago, was groaning and moaning.

"Shit, Dave." He muttered, biting down on his lips.

He heard Dave scoff.

"This is nothing." He muttered, as he stopped what he was doing and came back up and kissed him on the lips, and John groaned, he was teasing him, and he was so close, too. John traced his fingers down Dave's back, as he kissed him passionately and roughly.

Dave soon broke away from the kiss after several minutes, returning back to where he was before, and John almost grinned in relief. It wasn't too long after until he reached his climax, and after a few moments, Dave returned, his lips and chin shining, and a smirk on his face.


End file.
